Wrong Names
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Después de lo sucedido en la azotea de St. Barts, Moriarty es secuestrado por un equipo especial bajo las órdenes de Mycroft Holmes. Este fanfic participa en el reto "Stayin' Alive" del foro "I am SHER locked".
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong Names**

**_Este fanfic participa en el reto "Stayin' Alive" del foro "I am SHER locked"._**

* * *

_-Los nombre están mal –susurró aunque debía guardar perfecto silencio y se maldijo internamente por ser tan descuidada, sin embargo, la información por la cual estaba arriesgando la vida era vital y debía ser entrega con prontitud. La única manera de lograrlo, la entrega inmediata, era mandándola desde el lugar donde estaba, en un edificio abandonado de mediados del siglo pasado en Madrid. Habían seguido a su presa durante mucho tiempo y ahora que tenía un nombre y una cara para ella comprendía que había buscado un fantasma, etéreo e intocable, que desaparecía en cuanto se acercaban demasiado. Ahora entendía que los nombres estaban mal, que durante todos estos años habían estado concentrados en destruir una red criminal y sin embargo, sólo era una rama de algo mil veces más gigante._

_Su compañera apareció en la puerta y sabía que su tiempo había terminado, lo que había logrado enviar debía bastar para que Cronos comprendiera, si no era así, entonces estaban en graves problemas. Pero ella confiaba en él más que nada en el mundo, lo conocía desde la infancia, cuando aceptó ser su mejor amigo pese a ser 8 años mayor que ella. Tal vez porque ella no era una niña común, tal vez porque él no era un adolescente común._

_Un crujido fue toda la alerta que tuvieron ambas mujeres, cuando las miradas de ellas encontraron el origen del ruido era muy tarde. Ella tenía razón, los nombres están mal y eso había ocasionado multitud de errores. Frente a ella había dos hombres, uno que debía estar muerto, puesto que dos veces se le había declarado como tal, otro del que nadie conocía su existencia y una mujer a la que no había tomado en cuenta en la ecuación._

_La mujer fue quien les que les disparó y su amada Aphrodite cayó muerta al instante con una herida tan precisa en la cabeza que no le permitió hacer ni un movimiento. Ella recibió una herida similar, el dolor más horrible del mundo la recorrió y quiso, de hecho, morir para dejar de sentirlo. Había cumplido su misión, Cronos tenía lo que necesitaba y eso era todo. Después de todo ella no era nadie, había perdido su nombre, su vida, su identidad, le pertenecía al Olimpo y el día de mañana, habría otra Artemis ocupando su lugar._

_El problema fue que no murió._

_Su cerebro estaba desconectado, pero había habido dos cosas que registró a pesar de encontrarse en un coma profundo. La primera, el llanto de Athena y la segunda, el beso que depositó Cronos en su mejilla._

_En medio del silencio y la oscuridad su voz muda repetía "los nombres están mal"._

* * *

Ellas estaban ahí, eran su constante. Athena era la cara vista, a la que todo mundo conocía e identificaba como su asistente. Había modificado su nombre clave por la simple razón de que se le antojó hacerlo y porque para ella, sonaba más agradable, aunque jamás la llamaba así, en su mente siempre sería Athena, la mujer que le salvó la vida en incontables ocasiones y la que daría la vida si tuviera que hacerlo.

Athena era eficiente, ella sola podía hacerse cargo de todo lo que Cronos necesitara y en caso de emergencia, inmovilizar a cualquier atacante o liquidarlo, dependiendo de la situación. Athena sonreía y todo lo hacía a base de inteligencia, de dejar creer que ella era una simple chica que concertaba citas para su jefe y que se veía bonita a su lado.

Una de las caras ocultas era Aphrodite. La chica tenía un trabajo común y corriente en el Palacio de Buckingham, entrega el correo y paquetería. Sonreía mucho, era la más joven y todo mundo la quería, podría decirse que era una chica popular y entablaba conversación con cualquiera. Lograba que la gente le contara secretos, que le informara de su vida, que confiara en ella y no tenía que esforzarse.

La otra cara oculta era Artemis. A ella la había encontrado Mycroft en medio del bosque que rodeaba la casa de sus padres, tenía cuatro años, era una niña delgadita, pálida y escuálida y había pasado los últimos diez meses secuestrada. Se supone que tenía que matarla, pero su secuestrador le había dado un infarto y no pudo cumplir su objetivo final y fue así como motivada por el hambre, logró salir por una ventana de la casa donde la habían recluido para terminar perdida en un bosque.

En cuanto lo vio entrar al claro donde había caído exhausta comenzó a llorar y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que Mycroft la cargó y se alejó con ella de ese lugar. Cuando la niña volvió al lado de su familia se la pasaba llorando y no había manera de tranquilizarla, no comía, no hablaba, no jugaba. Buscaba a su hermano y sus padres no entendían a quién llamaba hasta que tuvieron la loca idea de ir a tocar la puerta de la familia Holmes y cuando Mycroft se acercó a ella, la tranquilidad volvió a su rostro.

Ella pasó su infancia al lado de los Holmes y cuando Mycroft comenzó a servir al gobierno Británico, el paso lógico para ella fue seguirlo. Así se convirtió en la primera Diosa, quien personalmente escogió a las otras dos, Athena fue sencillo escogerla, era perfecta, una agente del MI-5 sobresaliente, y Aphrodite fue producto de una intensa búsqueda que culminó cuando una hacker se robó toda la información de su computadora personal. La encontró y la reclutó de inmediato.

Artemis era para Cronos una hermana pequeña y en las misiones de campo temía por su vida, aunque nadie supiera que esto fuera posible, aunue ante todos los demás aparentara un total desapego con cualquiera de ellas. Artemise trabajaba como guía de turistas en el Palacio y la única concesión que alguien pudiera notar era que por las mañanas en su escritorio había un café un sándwich de jamón de pavo con queso gouda. Lo cual la hacía sonreír.

Ahora que Cronos tenía a James Moriarty por segunda ocasión y después de haber ocasionado el falso suicidio de Sherlock, las tres Diosas tenían autorizadas cualquier cosa.

* * *

Por segunda vez lo había apresado, tan seguro estaba de poder fingir su muerte, sin embargo, había confiado tal vez en las personas equivocadas o era simplemente que Mycroft les había llegado al precio. El resultado era que lo tenía a su disposición, totalmente drogado, tirado en el piso de una sucia habitación en un lugar que no aparecía en ningún mapa. La culpa lo había arrastrado a hacer esto, porque si bien Sherlock no estaba muerto, todo alrededor de él estaba destruido, hasta las mismas raíces, gracias a la intervención de ese hombre llamado James Moriarty.

Ese hombre que ahora estaba a su disposición, no tenía manera de defenderse, de escapar, de pedir clemencia. Su hermano iba a terminar con su red criminal que ahora aparecía sin cabeza, aunque él no hubiera muerto, todo estaba montado para que aparentara que sí y así desaparecer del radar por un buen tiempo. Había construido sus influencias durante años y las iba a abandonar sin pensarlo dos veces, se creía tan capaz de volver a empezar de cero que no le importaba todo lo que iba perder.

Aunque tal vez no se imaginó que iba a perder tanto.

Pasaron tal vez un par de horas para que empezara a recobrar la consciencia, se quejó varias veces, trató de ponerse boca arriba, intentado en vano de alzar los brazos. No podría levantarse, el relajante muscular que le habían administrado era potente y ellos le habían dado el doble de la dosis adecuada. De hecho, sorprendía que hubiera podido cambiar de posición aunque fuera ligeramente, era algo que Mycroft tendría en cuenta y tal vez pediría que la siguiente vez, aumentarán la dosis un poco más.

Estaba totalmente consciente, trataba de hablar, pero la posición en la que estaba se lo impedía, además de que su lengua no lograba articular nada que fuera coherente. Mycroft dio la orden, un simple movimiento de cabeza y Artemis se adelantó con rapidez, lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró por el piso mojado de la habitación hasta que llegó a una silla de metal, resistente y sin hacer esfuerzo cargó con su peso muerto y lo depositó en ella. No había necesidad de atarlo, no se podía mover y Artemis tuvo que sostener su cabeza para que pudiera ver de frente a Mycroft.

-Me da gusto verlo tan dispuesto a cooperar –se burló Mycroft y el hombre intentó responder pero de su boca sólo salían sonidos sin sentido, Artemis no tenía mucha paciencia, estaba junto al hombre que había logrado que Sherlock tomara las decisiones más dolorosas de su vida y para nada estaba complacida con el resultado. Artemis amaba a Mycroft, pero quería a Sherlock como un hermano.

Un movimiento más de cabeza de Mycroft y Athena se movió casi en un parpadeo, como antes, mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera el accidente y tras un traumatismo cráneo encefálico sufriera de dolores tan intensos que se volvían incapacitantes. Entonces dejó de salir en misiones, abandonó sin desearlo a sus compañeras y ellas, no aceptaron a nadie más a su lado. Sin embargo, Athena golpeó de lleno a Moriarty en la cara, con un poco menos de fuerza que la necesaria para dislocarle la mandíbula. Y lo repitió, una y otra vez hasta que comenzó a sangrar de la boca y la nariz, hasta que sus gemidos se escuchan suplicantes y patéticos.

Mycroft sonrió.

-Tal vez debió haber sabido lo que sus acciones le traerían como consecuencia –dijo y como respuesta obtuvo una serie de sonidos guturales por parte de Moriarty. Miró de reojo a Aphrodite, ella había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, siempre negándose a lo horrible que sucedía en el mundo pero al sentir la mirada de su jefe sobre ella, los abrió de inmediato y se lanzó en contra del hombre que casi estaba colapsado sobre la silla. Artemis lo soltó de inmediato y dejó que su compañera trepara sobre él haciendo que la silla cayera hacia atrás, golpeando contra el pavimento la cabeza de Moriarty.

Después, ella recargó su peso sobre un punto específico sobre el esternón y aunque era una chica pequeña, medía 1.50cm y pesaba 47 kg, se escuchó un sonoro "crack" y el hombre dio una especie de grito ahogado, su respiración se volvió dificultosa y trató de sacarse como fuera a la chica de encima. Bien podía pasar por una adolescente, había veces que era capaz de personificar a alguien de quince años y hacerlo bien, pero Aphrodite había leído libros espantosos y había prácticado técnicas dolorosas, no era ninguna niña indefensa.

Aphrodite jaló sus brazos casi sin esfuerzo y se escucharon dos "crack" más acompañados de algo parecido a un alarido. Inmediatamente después ella clavó dos hojas muy delgadas a los lados de sus rótulas y comenzó a mover sus piernas, provocando que sus rodillas se abrieran y cerraran sobre las hojas, los grandes moretones que se formaron luego fueron evidencia del sangrado que eso había provocado. Después vinieron las uñas, tanto de manos como de pies, arrancadas una por una con lentitud, usando unas pinzas y tirando poco a poco de ellas hasta desgarrarlas.

Los gritos, el sonido que el hombre intentaba que se escuchara era algo parecido a "yo no soy él" pero poco le importaba a Mycroft. En ese momento era Cronos, dueño de esas tres Diosas que cumplirían todas sus órdenes, quienes nunca lo cuestionarían, quienes harían cualquier cosa por él. Aphrodite comenzó a cortar entonces, sacó su cuchillo favorito, afilado a más no poder y se deshizo de la ropa que lo cubría, cortó primero solamente para que sangrara y eso provocaba más gritos incomprensibles, luego fue más profundo y la herida que le provocó en la cara interna del muslo expuso hasta el músculo.

Después cortó otras cosas y Moriarty se desmayó del dolor, de inmediato Artemis sacó un maletín negro, de él extrajo una jeringa nueva la cual llenó con un líquido transparente el cual rápidamente inyectó en la vena del hombre, lo cual no era fácil, el trauma le estaba colapsando todos los vasos de sangre. De inmediato despertó y casi se pone de pie de un salto, pero Artemis lo jaló de nuevo hacia abajo provocando que se diera otro buen golpe contra el piso. Entonces Aphrodite siguió cortando, las cosas triviales, como piel, orejas, nariz, labios, lengua.

Murió demasiado rápido para el gusto de Artemis y cuando las tres Diosas dispusieron de sus restos se quedaron frente al horno que lo calcinaría hasta sus huesos. Mycroft las miraba fascinado, ellas podían ser terribles, ellas eran impresionantes.

* * *

Unas cuantas semanas antes del regreso de Sherlock se obtuvo una información muy delicada, algo que hizo que Mycroft temiera por la seguridad de Londres. Se confirmaron todas las fuentes y no había manera de ignorar las evidencias. Habían acudido a un funeral, Anthea y él. Aphrodite no tenía familia, era una huérfana que jamás fue adoptada y que al crecer, se hizo delicuente, había sido arrestada en incontables ocasiones hasta que Artemis la reclutó. Pero Anthea y él eran su familia y aunque parecía lo contrario, Mycroft había sentido en lo profundo de su alma su muerte.

Los dos dejaron la solitaria tumba para ir al hospital donde seguía internada en terapia intensiva Artemis. Más muerta que viva, no daba ninguna seña de estar recuperándose y Anthea dejaba caer su máscara de indiferencia en cuanto veía su cuerpo mal trecho, comenzaba a llorar y no había poder humano que la convenciera de soltar su mano, de dejarla ir.

Y entonces Mycroft la obligaba a salir porque no podía estar más que unos momentos por día junto a ella, era una terapia intensiva y las reglas de la misma se lo impedían. Pero antes de irse depositaba un beso en su mejilla, como cuando era una niña y temía cerrar los ojos, porque en sus sueños el hombre malo jamás había muerto, jamás la dejaba. Mycroft temía que en ese largo sueño en el que ahora estaba encerrada, el hombre malo que la secuestró a los tres años la estuviera persiguiendo, temía que sufriera, que se sintiera sola.

Pero nada podía hacer, más que esperar un milagro.

Cuando Sherlock despreció el hecho de que un agente hubiera sacrificado su vida por la información que él le dio sobre los posibles ataques a Londres que se planeaban, Anthea tuvo ganas de ahorcarlo, pero no tenía sentido, para él aquellas dos chicas, una muerta y una en estado de coma, no significaban nada. Aunque una hubiera crecido con él, aunque lo considerara su hermano. Para Sherlock era la niña molesta que jugaba con Mycroft, seguro hasta ya la había borrado de su memoria.

* * *

Meses después del regreso de Sherlock, de la boda de John y justo cuando Moriarty estaba amenazando la tranquilidad de todos con un espectacular regreso de la tumba, Artemis despertó y ante la mirada incrédula de Anthea, quien la visitaba todos los días, dijo:

"Los nombres están mal".

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Esta vez estamos frente a un MorMor aunque aun no aparece como tal, Sebastian. Se supone que iba a ser un one-shot pero .. estaba olvidando el slash! ... Sí.. ejem... lo siento. **_

_**Así que .. esperen el siguiente y último capítulo. Debe ser antes del 31 de julio así que no será demasiada la espera.**_

_**Comentarios bienvenidos.. recuerden jejejeje.**_

_**Y si.. Athena = Anthea ... **_

_**Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrong Names**

_**Este fanfic participa en el reto "Stayin' Alive" del foro "I am SHER locked".**_

* * *

La casa en la playa estaba completamente aislada, no había ningún vecino en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Le bastaba con abrir una ventana para ver el mar y para relajarse con su sonido, no quería aceptar que estaba un poco nervioso pese a que el plan era a prueba de tontos. No podía salir nada mal, había previsto cada detalle, cada movimiento y hasta cada motivo de los participantes.

Toda su vida la había vivido con cuidado, siempre siendo una sombra, el que moviera los hilos pero invisible, que la gente temiera pronunciar su nombre y que temblara tan solo de imaginarse en su presencia. Y de repente, así como si nada, apareció ese, en televisión, contando cuentos infantiles, mostrando su rostro, sonriendo frente a la cámara.

Y es que al final resultó ser tan buen actor que ni siquiera al tenerlo frente a frente, ni Holmes ni Watson, se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía. De que estaban viendo y hablando con Richard Brook, de que era persona normal, un simple actor que llevaba casi un año sin ser contratado, que de verdad necesitaba el dinero y que nunca pensó en las implicaciones de aceptar semejante trato.

Había ciertos detalles entre ambos, ciertos rasgos que no eran iguales, pero que sólo alguien que lo conociera muy bien podría notar. Y la única persona que lo conocía a tal grado era Sebastian. Cuando Moran le llevó a Brook le dijo que no se le parecía, que las diferencias eran muy obvias.

Claro que no las eran. Holmes se lo había probado, siendo tan imbécil como para saltar de esa azotea, después de una semana, la noticia seguía apareciendo en los periódicos y había sido titular en muchas capitales europeas. Se fue a sentar a la playa, eran pocos metros los que tenía que caminar entre la casa y la orilla del mar. Se guareció debajo de la sombra de una palmera, su piel blanca no resistía muy bien el clima de aquellas latitudes, pero por la tarde el clima refrescaba y la apetecía estar junto al mar.

Pasaron tal vez dos horas, justo antes de la puesta de sol pudo ver a la lejanía a un hombre caminando, dejaba que las olas tocaran sus pies y subieran hasta sus tobillos, tenía los pantalones remangados hasta las rodillas y su mochila la cargaba en el hombro derecho. Parecía totalmente relajado y eso que lo estaba viendo desde muy lejos, aun le quedaban unos quince minutos más de caminata para alcanzarlo.

A Sebastian lo conoció cuando aun estaba en el ejército y era un prodigio con las armas. Sus superiores lo notaron por lo que de inmediato lo enviaron a Larkhill, una base militar al norte de un punto extremadamente turístico en el Reino Unido, Stonhenge. En Larkhill se entrenaba en artillería, de todo tipo, armas de cualquier calibre hasta misiles anti-aéreos y hasta tácticas de supervivencia.

Los soldados de Larkhill estaban acuartelados y en el único día libre que tenían a la semana, generalmente se quedaban en las instalaciones o iban al pueblo cercano, que se encontraba ubicado en lo que habían sido las instalaciones militares del tiempo de la segunda guerra mundial. Pero ahí no había nada que hacer, era un pueblo con una iglesia, una escuela, una tienda de abarrotes y un bar. Había un local de pizzas y un café y mucha gente mayor que le gustaba la soledad y la tranquilidad de un pueblo al que nadie se mudaba, donde la misma gente había vivido por años y años.

En esos tiempos era un persona diferente, había pasado veinte tres años desde ese día y cuando recordaba, le costaba mucho trabajo reconocerse en el jovencito de dieciocho años que había terminado su primer año de universidad y que disfrutaba de verdad con el estudio de las matemáticas. Tenía una vida secreta, eso no lo podía negar, pero en general en aquellos días era tan normal, tan común, que hasta tenía un mejor amigo que lo había invitado a pasar unos días de vacaciones en la casa de sus abuelos.

Era propiedad grande, le había asignado un cuarto para él sólo y acompañó a la familiar a comer pizza. Luego de esos enfilaron para el bar, donde esa noche era de karaoke, porque el pueblo se divertía mucho cuando los soldados bebían más cerveza de la que debían y se ponían a cantar. Los soldados eran ya como de la familia, pasaban un año acuartelados mientras aprendían todo lo que debían antes de irse a alguna base militar en el extranjero a poner en práctica.

Se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, lo hicieron en la barra, un poco alejados del escenario que habían acondicionado, pero sin perder detalle de los que subían a cantar. En su mayoría la clientela eran los jubilados del pueblo, la gente joven brillaba por su ausencia porque cuando se iban a la universidad, casi ninguno regresaba. Por eso los soldados eran bien recibidos, caras distintas y en su mayoría entre los veinte y treinta años, proporcionaban una distracción que era necesaría para la gente del lugar.

Iba en la segunda cerveza cuando entraron, eran un buen grupo, tal vez unos veinte soldados y de inmediato se adueñaron de la esquina junto a la máquina de karaoke. Las cervezas comenzaron a circular y en cuestión de veinte minutos comenzaron a desvariar y a cantar. Trató de verlos a todos, de entretenerse con los que agarraban el micrófono y destrozaban alguna canción, pero se vio consumido con la inspección de uno de ellos en particular.

Era un soldado alto, no el más alto pero por lo menos unos diez centímetros más alto que él. Era joven, no podía tener más de veintidós años, cabello castaño, ojos azules, muy claros, casi lo confunde con grises, nariz recta, mandíbula fuerte. Casi deseo que no tuviera el cabello tan corto y que se pudiera dejar la barba, seguramente se vería mucho mejor de esa manera.

-Vamos –dijo de repente la voz de su amigo a su lado y le costó separar los ojos de ese soldado para voltearlo a ver.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin querer entender lo que le decía.

-Vamos a mi casa, ya pasan de las diez y mi abuelo se molesta si me quedo muy tarde –su amigo le sonrió como si con aquello se arreglaran las cosas, no era así, cómo una sonrisa de su amigo iba a convencerlo de dejar el lugar donde se estaba divirtiendo mirando a uno de los seres más perfectos que había mirado.

Su pensamiento se dirigió a una fantasía oscura, eso le pasaba muy a menudo, cuando las cosas no cuadraba con lo que él quería, imaginaba situaciones muy extrañas. Como corriendo las dos cuadras que separaban el lugar de la casa del abuelo de su amigo, trepando en su cama donde ahora estaba viendo la televisión, inmovilizando sus brazos con sus rodillas para después cubrir su rostro con la almohada hasta que dejara de respirar.

Después regresaría al lado de su amigo diciendo que su abuelo aceptaba que llegara a la hora que quisiera. Y entonces él sonreiría y todo estaría bien.

-Ve tú –dijo en lugar de actuar su fantasía- yo me quedaré otro rato.

Su amigo trató de convencerlo, pero no tenía sentido, de verdad, eran dos cuadras de distancia y en aquel pueblo quieto, no pasaba nada, ni siquiera una mosca moría si no era por aburrimiento. Así que pidió otra cerveza y se quedó mirando a los soldados hacer el ridículo mientras que de vez en vez le dirigía miradas que cada vez le parecían más obscenas, seguro era el alcohol, en general nunca pasaba de las dos cervezas y para la media noche, ya se había tomado cinco.

A la una el bar se cerró, el dueño tuvo que apagarles la máquina de karaoke a los soldados para que entendieran, pero después de eso con mucha tranquilidad pagaron su deuda y salieron entonando una canción. Eran ruidosos pero era todo, hasta dentro de una semana que volverían a gozar de unas horas de libertad. Él salió detrás de ellos, viéndolos alejarse por la calle, era un kilómetro en línea recta hasta la entrada de la base, por la carretera, estaba iluminado y era completamente seguro, a esa hora nadie circulaba por ahí.

Hubiera querido saber su nombre, pero ya no podía ni reconocerlo, engullido por la masa de sus compañeros que vestían el uniforme de camuflaje, no había manera de identificarlo. Eso era todo, ahí había terminado, una noche de observarlo y tendría que conformarse con las fantasías que lo acompañarían en cada una de sus noches. Llevaban una cuadra caminada, las luces de las casas estaban apagadas y el lado del bosque se veía tenebroso, aun así caminaba casi saltando las raíces de los árboles, jamás le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad ni a nada de lo que pudiera estar ahí.

De oscuridad era su mente, siempre lo había sido, pero había logrado mantenerse alejado de ella, aunque las fantasías eran cada vez más reales, cada vez con más frecuencia imaginaba que le hacía daño a la gente, que disfrutaba con ello, que sonreía por ello. Esa era la parte secreta de él, lo que nadie conocía, lo que lo había orillado a hacer cosas que jamás pensó para liberar un poco su mente y no verse tentado a actuar lo que imaginaba.

Entonces una mano se apoderó de su brazo derecho y lo jaló dentro del bosque, la luz de la farolas de la calle a duras penas lograba iluminar pasando la primera línea de árboles, y sin embargo sabía que era él. Lo recargó contra de un árbol, sujetó sus manos por sobre de su cabeza, metió una rodilla entre sus piernas y lo aplastó literalmente con su cuerpo. Claro, hubiera podido gritar pidiendo ayuda, estaba a unos metros de la casa de alguien, pero lo último que quería era que alguien interrumpiera ese momento.

Con aquella luz sus ojos se veían oscuros, las líneas de su cara se veían endurecidas y parecía como si el lobo feroz hubiera atrapado a Caperucita en el camino a casa de la abuelita. Lo dejó pensar eso, sabía que era lo que pensaba, que había atrapado al chico inocente que lo había mirado por horas, que podía aprovecharse de la admiración ese chico, que podía disfrutar con él.

Muy bien, porque en ese momento le gustaba ser Caperucita, porque no tenía nada de inocente pero jugar a eso no estaría nada mal. Las oscuras fantasías en su mente lo habían llevado a escenarios peligrosos una y otra vez desde que tenía trece años y había perdido la inocencia desde esa edad con un hombre veinte años mayor. Había gente que le gustaba eso, la figura de una adolescente pasando por la pubertad, delgadito, sin ninguna fuerza, que pudiera ser sometido a la voluntad de quien lo tomara.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que siempre estuvieron jugando con las reglas de él y que su satisfacción no se comparaba con la que había logrado obtener él. En dos ocasiones pensaron que lo habían violado, uno de ellos hasta le pidió perdón y ambos salieron corriendo cuando él se empezó a reír por lo idiota de la situación. A él jamás lo podrían obligar a hacer algo que no quisiera, pero era experto haciendo que hasta cuando le daban lo quería, los demás se horrorizaran de sus acciones.

Sabía sembrar muy bien la culpa y las dudas en los demás. Así que ahora podía ser Caperucita y dejar que su Lobo Feroz lo atrapara y sometiera, que lo desnudara, que lo penetrara y tal vez, que lo abandonara así entre los árboles, para nunca más volver a verlo. Lo cual era una lástima, porque era una visión muy hermosa y perderla, sería terrible. Pero así era el juego.

-Estás jugando –dijo de repente su Lobo y por primera vez en la vida, alguien lo sorprendió. Todos las personas que habían cruzado su camino eran predecibles, eran normales, hacían lo que se esperaba y era fáciles de manejar.- Tú quieres esto, de hecho mueres de deseo por esto.

Su Lobo había pronunciando aquellas palabras sobre sus labios, sus ojos mirándolo con total atención, a escasos milímetros de besarlo, pero negándole el placer.

-No tienes miedo aunque sabes aparentarlo, sabes cuando acelerar tu respiración, controlas tu frecuencia cardíaca, te estremeces en el momento adecuado. Ante los ojos de la gente común podrías parecer paralizado por el miedo, pero tan sólo estás muy excitado, aunque no tengas una erección, porque sabes controlar eso, porque no dejas nada al azar.

Su Lobo estaba friccionando su pierna contra él, presionando de la manera adecuada su miembro que permanecía fláccido porque así lo quería, porque era parte del acto, de dejarlo pensar que tenía el control. Pero no estaba funcionando, su Lobo no creía lo que veía, sabía que la realidad era otra, había observado más allá y lo miraba tal cual era.

-Lo siento Caperucita pero creo que te dejaré llegar a la casa de tu abuelita sana y salva.

Y se retiró. Soltó sus brazos, dio dos pasos hacía atrás y salió corriendo con dirección a la calle iluminada. Lo dejó ahí, a merced de su cuerpo que gritaba con una necesidad ahora mal controlada, a tal grado, que necesitó masturbarse para poder relajarse un poco. Lo cual jamás le había pasado, jamás se había quedado con la frustración de un encuentro sexual incompleto.

Y fue así como pasó diez años sin ver a Sebastian Moran hasta que lo dieron de baja del ejército, no sin antes llegar hasta Coronel y volverse el mejor francotirador de su generación.

-Jefe –dijo cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de su persona. La visión seguían siendo hermosa, diría que mucho más hermosa, ahora era un hombre maduro lleno de músculos y fuerza que bien podría sujetarlo boca abajo con una mano mientras que con la otra lo desnudaba.

-Seb –dijo simplemente y esperó que le relatara lo que había sucedido con Richard, con Mycroft Holmes y las tres mujercitas de las que se había rodeado.

-¿Nada de esto te sorprende? –preguntó albergando un poco de duda, pensando que tal vez algo había salido mal.

-¿Qué? –dijo casi ofendido de que fuera precisamente Sebastian quién no comprendiera lo que había sucedido- ¿Qué aparecieran los Ángeles de Mycroft y torturaran y asesinaran a Richard?

-Así lo querías –dio simplemente comprendiendo la magnitud del plan. Mycroft Holmes jamás creería que se había disparado y se había volado los sesos frente a su hermano, por lo que se apropiaría de su cuerpo convencido de que estaba vivo, lo cual era cierto, Richard estaba vivo y creía que sería sacado de ahí para después pagarle y poder retomar su vida.

¿Pero cómo retomar su vida cuando su rostro era igual al de él a quien habían juzgado y exculpado y ahora el mundo creía que era un actor llamado Richard Brook?

No, Richard Brook tenía que morir, por lo que contaba con la ayuda de Mycroft y por supuesto, no le había fallado. De pasó hizo muy rico a uno de sus hombres porque le pagó por algo que de hecho iba a hacer de todos modos, permitir que recuperar el cuerpo de Richard. Lo drogaron y se lo llevaron a un lugar desconocido para él para que vinieran esas tres mujeres elusivas que en raras ocasiones se dejaban ver en su compañía.

Pero las tres habían llegado para cumplir los deseos de su jefe y habían destrozado al pobre Richard para al final incinerar su cuerpo y ver sus cenizas partir con las últimas luces del día.

-Aun te puedo sorprender Seb, no me conoces tan bien como crees –dijo y Sebastian se hincó en la arena frente de él. Esos ojos aun lo hechizaban, lo podían hacer fantasear con cosas menos horribles y un poco más placenteras.

-Nunca me sorprendes Caperucita, sólo yo te conozco mejor de lo que crees –respondió antes de tomarlo por el cuello y hacer que unieran sus bocas para demostrarle que era cierto, que lo conocía tan bien que lo dejaba tomar el control de verdad, que no era un acto. Sebastian podía hacer lo que quisiera, podía poner en la situación que gustara, jamás dudaría, jamás se negaría y siempre querría más.

* * *

Por poco la arruinan la sorpresa.

Eran esas tontas, las incondicionales de Mycroft, las que había matado a Richard. Una de ellas era Artemis, la otra, Aphrodite. Habían logrado ser tan inteligentes como para meterse a la boca del lobo y robarle información clave.

Odiaba a esas dos mujeres y adoró su expresión de sorprendió en el acto. Sebastian quería liquidarlas pero bastó una mirada de su parte para que él no se moviera. No, esta vez no era turno de Moran, quería probarla a ella, después de todo le había costado mucho crearla.

La mujer no dudó un segundo y con precisión quirúrgica les puso una bala en el cerebro a ambas. Eso era todo. Que se entretuvieran en aquello durante un rato, sería un buen motivo para que Mycroft forzara el regreso de su hermano y las piezas del juego volvieran a su lugar adecuado.

Dieron media vuelta y antes de salir del edificio y alejarse en compañía de Sebastian, la llamó.

-Adele.

Pronunció su nombre, el verdadero, uno que no había usado desde mucho tiempo atrás. No obtuvo respuesta, ella siguió caminando con dirección a la puerta.

-Adele.

Lo dijo una vez más y ella simplemente tomó el picaporte y lo hizo girar.

-Mary.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo con algo? –dijo ella volteando con una sonrisa perfectamente estudiada en el rostro.

-No, con nada.

La mujer abrió la puerta y se perdió en las calles de Madrid, dentro de seis horas volaría con regreso a Londres, para situarse en el tablero, donde nada se dejaba al azar.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer este fanfic que dista un poco de lo que usualmente escribo.**_

_**A mi en lo personal me gusta la historia de las tres chicas, de Anthea (que para muchos les conflictuo el hecho de que la llamara Athena, lo siento) y sus dos compañeras.**_

_**Pero en si está terminado y si alguien quisiera saber más a lo mejor podría decir que pasó después cuando Artemis despierta y conoce la identidad de la mujer que le disparo y mató a Aphrodite. **_

_**Gracias a los que comentaron, de verdad, mil gracias.**_

_**Saludos.**_


End file.
